gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Sgt. Slaughter
Sgt. Slaughter is a G.I. Joe character in the A Real American Hero series. When you think of tough, you think of Sgt. Slaughter. The man is muscle strong and extremely mean. In the ranks of the Joe Team, the Sarge has garnered many tales of exaggeration in his career to the point where he is credited with superhuman feats. His personal mission is to beat all trainees into examples of military perfection. While every Joe member can qualify for drill instructor, the Sarge fits the role to a tee. He can drill trainees into the ground for 72 hours before he breaks a sweat. He likes to march over their backs and spewing out verbal brutalities while they do finger push ups. If they can survive him, they're good enough for the Joe Team. Slaughter is also qualified to drive many of the Joes' ground vehicles. He treats them just as he would any new recruit, he often pushes them past their very limits of their performance and specification. As such, only few vehicles would earn his approval. Because, as he believes, no one is going to give you a break in the battlefield. They say, "If it's not as tough as he is, he doesn't want it." Fiction Comics A Real American Hero continuity Marvel Comics continuity Sgt. Slaughter led the hunt for Zartan, who was loose in G.I. Joe headquarters. He was ultimately responsible for Zartan's recapture. He places Thunder in charge of the Joe HQ and accompanies Cross-Country on the HAVOC to pursue Zartan (and the Dreadnoks) after another escape attempt. After losing track of Zartan and his accompanying Dreadnoks, Sgt. Slaughter takes the HAVOC's hovercraft for recon. He actually does find them but is fooled by the disguises the Dreadnoks have worked up. Devil's Due Comics continuity A very similar looking (but different in name) character showed up in a panel during the Devil's Due run of G.I. Joe #7. He is not listed on the official listing of personnel in the Battle Files mini-series which lists all active and reservist members. However, Sgt. Slaughter is listed as an active member of the G.I. Joe team in G.I. Joe: America's Elite #28. G.I. Joe vs. Transformers Write up Animated continuity Sunbow animated series Write up DiC animated series Write up Toys * Version one (1985) :The original Sgt. Slaughter action figure was available via mail-order from Hasbro. He is based on the real-life professional wrestler, Sgt. Slaughter. :Original 1985 file card * Version two (1986) : * Version three (1988) : * Version four (Slaughter's Marauders 1989) : * Version five (2006 G.I. Joe Convention) : Trivia * The man who "played" Sgt. Slaughter for both the G.I. Joe series and the World Wrestling Federation is named Robert "Bob" Remus, leading some to conclude that this might be the G.I. Joe character's real name as well. However, in a bit of strangeness, the Argentinian release of Sgt. Slaughter's original toy - Sgto. Slaughter, who appeared to be essentially the same character in a different market - was given the real name "Alan Heavy" on his filecard. Whether this name would apply retroactively to the American character is up to personal preference. External links * YoJoe.com page Footnotes Write up Category:G.I. Joe Team Category:Renegades Category:Slaughter's Marauders Category:A Real American Hero characters Category:Convention exclusives